Like a nightmare
by Fishlover
Summary: 625 remembers his life in Jumba's Lab.
1. A Sandwich Of The Past

(I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters, plus I'd like to thank Jewel for helping me with some of the story. Experiment 431 is my experiment!)

**Like A Nightmare**

Chapter 1: A Sandwich Of The Past

625 was in the kitchen one day to make a sandwich while Gantu was out to look for an experiment. He got some stuff out of the fridge. He put some peanut butter, steak, ketchup, and cheese in the sandwich before he set it down on the plate,'' Ah, a sandwich I haven't made in a long time, ever since... that day...''. 625 took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed. He set the sandwich down before he stared at it. A sickening feeling hit his stomach, which made him feel bad. '' Not again, I don't want to think about this again,'' 625 sighed. Then he went silent as his stomach dropped like a lead ball. He stared at his sandwich, still sitting on the plate, untouched. He thought about that day when he was in Jumba's lab, when he was harassed and abused by the other experiments, just because he didn't want to do the same thing they always did.

Flashback...

625 was just created in Jumba's lab. '' Hello, 625. Velcome to my lab'', Jumba greeted,'' Can you say my name?'' 625 stared at Jumba, and blinked,'' Jumba?''

'' You are experiment 625, my greatest creation. I am Doctor Jumba Jookeeba, but call me Jumba''.

'' 625? That's what I'm called?''

'' Yes, now come. Ve have to start your training''.

'' Training?''

Jumba walked all the way to another room with 625 by his side, but not without the other experiments crowding around, looking and staring at the newest creation. A purple experiment with long droopy ears and short antennae walked up to 625,'' Hello and welcome to the lab. I'm experiment 431''. 625 waved at her shyly, without saying a word.'' Move over you other experiments! 625 is going on to the training, now move! '', Jumba shouted. 625 waddled behind Jumba. They went to another room. '' 625, I'm going to be needing you to expose your extra appendages'', Jumba said. 625 revealed his secondary arms, claws, antennae, and quills. He decided to trust Jumba because he was unsure about his surroundings. Jumba went to another room with a bulletproof glass in front of him,'' Okay 625 grab the blaster gun and shoot whatever moves in this screen''. 625 took a gun and saw a screen pop up in front of him,'' What's this doc?''

'' It's the latest in virtual technology. You're not ready for real guns yet. I'm going to time you and see how many objects you can shoot in two minutes. Remember to hit the target on the alien on the screen'', Jumba said,'' Now go!''

An alien popped out onto the screen and 625 pulled the trigger. He shot the alien on the screen. '' Good job, 625!'', Jumba rewarded. 625 smiled at the praise he got. He shot another alien. This went on until the afternoon when Jumba saw 625 sitting on the floor panting at all the training he did.'' 625, It's time to be taking break,'' Jumba said. 625 was called into the room where Jumba was in,'' What are you doing?'' '' Making something for you to eat. You worked so hard today, 625'', Jumba said. He took out a long loaf of bread and put cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and ham into the bread and placed the other half of the bread on top. 625 made a curious look on his face,'' What's that?''

'' It's a sandwich, for you. Since you worked so hard I'm going to be giving you a big piece of it. Here''.

625 took the sandwich and took a bite out of it,'' Not bad. In fact this is pretty good.''

'' Vant another piece?''

'' Sure''.

A few minutes went by and 625 ate half of the sandwich. He was holding his stomach and moaning in pain. Jumba looked at the golden colored experiment,'' I think I gave you one piece too many of the sandwich. Are you okay, 625?''

'' Not really. MY STOMACH HURTS!'', 625 shouted. He hiccuped.

'' Ay! You're first day and your first meal, now your stomach is cramping'', Jumba chuckled,'' Maybe you should take a nap. It vill make you feel better. Come with me''.

625 continued to hold his stomach when he walked inside Jumba's room. Jumba got some blankets and put them on the floor as he made a bed for 625 to sleep in

,'' Here you go 625. You can sleep in here. Vake me up if you need anything. I'll be taking nap in my bed. Seeing you later 625.''

625 got into his makeshift bed and closed his eyes as he sighed. He slowly fell asleep.

End Flashback...

625 was rudely interrupted by a familiar voice that was on a large screen in the control room,'' Hello? Gantu? Where is my experiment!''

625 went to see what was wrong with Hamsterveil,'' What is it sir?''

'' Where is my experiment? Where's Gantu?''

'' He's out looking for the experiment sir''.

'' I'll call back later''.

'' Wait! I mean... (sigh) sir do you want to talk about anything?''

'' What! Why!''

'' No reason''.

'' Why would I want to talk to you? I'm busy. Bye''.

625 slapped his forehead,'' Why would I want to talk to him! I've lost my mind. Well I would like somebody to talk to so I could stop remembering my past. (sigh) Guess I'm alone again''.

His short ears drooped down from loneliness. He went to Gantu's room to find something to do. He let out a sigh. He had nothing to do. He saw a soda can sitting on the night table. Another thing from his past that he had. He sighed sadly as he remembered that soda can he drank back in Jumba's lab.

Flashback...

625 woke up from his short nap from his dry throat,'' Jumba''.

Jumba looked at 625,'' Vhat is it, 625?''

'' I'm thirsty. Do you have anything I could drink?''

'' Sure 625'', Jumba said,'' I'll be back''.

625 smacked his dry mouth as he waited in the bedroom.

Jumba got a soda can out of his fridge. He walked back to his bedroom,'' Here you go, 625.''

'' Thanks''. 625 opened the can and drank the fizzy contents. He crushed the can and threw it into the trash.

'' Nice shot, 625'', Jumba said.

625 burped,'' Excuse me''.

Jumba chuckled,'' Come on, 625. Ve have to go back to the training''.

625 followed Jumba.

They went to a room with a lot of weights.

625 looked in the room,'' What's this place?''

'' My veight room. I am going to train you in strength. Come, ve have a lot of training to do.''

625 was lifting weights and training his strength,'' How I'm I doing, Doc?''

'' Excellent 625!''

625 put the weight down as soon as he got praised.

Jumba looked at his watch,'' Oh! 625 come, the monster movie is on t.v. now, lets go. You'll learn a lot about destruction''.

625 followed Jumba to the t.v. room.

Jumba turned on the t.v. ,'' 625, I vant you to watch this. If you have any questions ask me after the movie''.

625 sat on the couch,'' Whatever you say, Doc''.

On the television screen there was a few aliens destroying a quiet city.

There were people screaming and panicking in the streets, running everywhere trying to avoid the spaceships abducting people. Some people were even killed in the movie, which made 625 stomach feel sick. He was scared. He was wondering what he was being trained for and now he found out why. 625 felt really sad. He trusted Jumba, but to just find out that he was being used to destroy innocent people's lives. After the movie was over Jumba entered the room, to see a sickened 625 with a lot of questions in his mind,'' Any questions, 625?''

'' Yes, why were the aliens destroying the city for?''

'' Because they vanted to.''

'' What did the people ever do to the aliens?''

'' Absolutely nothing, 625''.

'' Then why destroy a city without a reason?''

'' 625, no more questions''.

'' Doc... I trusted you. So this is why you're training me, to kill innocent people that didn't do anything? Why?''

'' 625, ve're going to train some more''.

625 followed Jumba. Jumba led 625 to a room with a model of a city, exactly like the one he saw in the movie. '' 625, I vant you to do exactly what you saw in that movie. Destroy the city and have fun''.

'' Why would I have fun destroying things for no reason?''

'' Because 625, you vere built to destroy''.

625 heart sank. He was born to destroy. He didn't want to destroy anything,'' No!

NO!''

'' 625, what's wrong? Just destroy the city''.

'' No! I don't want to kill and destroy!''

'' YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!''

'' Not anymore! I don't care what you do to me, I still won't destroy!''

He hid his extra appendages under his skin,'' Never again will I use my powers.''

He turned his back on Jumba,'' Humph!''

'' 625, do as you're programmed to do!''

'' No! I was getting praised for **bad** behavior. I shouldn't.''

Jumba got angry and grabbed 625 and threw him across the room.

625 held his head,'' My answer is still no''.

Jumba picked up 625 and put him in a container,'' Maybe staying in there overnight vill teach you.''

Jumba left the room.

625 cried to himself in the container,'' No matter how much you punish me I still will say no''.

Tears rolled down his face.

End Flashback...

625 eyes were quickly filling with tears. He quickly got a tissue and dried his face.

He went to the teleporter room and stayed there.


	2. Misunderstood

**Like A Nightmare**

Chapter 2 : Misunderstood

625 looked at the teleporter pod. It looked like the one he was punished in when he was in Jumba's lab.

Flashback...

Jumba went to check on 625 after he spent a whole day in the container. 625 was laying down on the floor, quiet. '' Learned your lesson?'', Jumba asked.

625 scoffed,'' Did you learn yours?''

'' I'll take that as a no.''

'' I'll take that as a no''.

'' 625, are you mocking me?''

'' 625, are you mocking me?''

'' Stop!''

'' Stop!'', 625 began to chuckle.

'' Another day will teach you a lesson'', Jumba said, angrily.

'' Another day will teach you a lesson... jerk'', 625 said, under his breath.

Jumba stared at 625 angrily before he left the room.

625 curled up into a ball as he laid down on the floor.

Another day past and 625 still hasn't changed his behavior.

Jumba finally gave up on him,'' That's it 625! I'm going to work on 626!''

625 was thrown out of the room he was in.

He was left to be with the other experiments. 625 was angry that Jumba didn't understand that he didn't want to hurt anyone.

He also gave up on Jumba.

He walked to the t.v. room and saw the experiment that greeted him in his first moments of life,'' Hi again''.

431 looked at him and frowned,'' Aren't you supposed to be training.''

625 had to think of a lie, fast,'' I got time off for good behavior''.

431 thought 625 got some time off for bad behavior. Jumba told all of his experiments that destructive behavior was good, and kind behavior was bad.

'' We'll see about that'', 431 said, evilly. She left the t.v. room. 625 sat on the couch and changed the channel. Little that he knew that he would drift off to sleep.

When he awoke he was curled up beside 431.'' Wake up lazy lier!'', 431 shouted,'' Do I look like a blanket?'' 625 was stunned that he was sleeping beside 431,'' S-sorry''.

'' Sorry nothing!''

'' What?''

'' I know your secret . Turns out that you don't want to destroy anything.''

'' It's true, wait a minute... do you agree with me?''

'' No! Experiments that don't want to fight or be destructive will often be teased, and I told all of my friends about you.''

625 gulped.

'' I call experiments like you softies''.

'' Yeah so? I think destroying things is wrong.''

'' You admit it! You are such a softie!''

625 kept his mouth shut. He was upset that none of the experiments understood that destroying things was wrong.

'' 625, come with me'', Jumba said.

625 was afraid and he showed it, as he walked out of the t.v. room. The other experiments stared at 625 and snickered. 625 didn't feel comfortable. 431 put her foot in the way after experiment 501 (Yin) tapped 625 on the shoulder. 625 looked behind him instead of looking at the floor. He tripped over 431's foot. The experiments laughed at 625 hysterically, as 625 blushed from embarrassment. Tears formed in his eyes. He followed Jumba into a room. '' Okay 625, since you refuse to do anything I've made an experiment better then you. 626, teach this failed experiment a lesson'', Jumba said. 626 leapt in front of 625 and started to beat 625 up. 625's heart was filled with pain and fear. After the beating, 625 was thrown out of the room and he stood up in front of the other experiments. They laughed at his pain. 625 wanted to run away but he couldn't. The experiments harassed him. They poked him, tripped him, hit him, and taunted him. 625 developed a fear of the other experiments and he hid when one would enter a room he was in. 625 found a nice quiet place where he would relax and hide. He was alone in the kitchen and he was hungry.

Since nobody was helping 625, he decided that he would take care of himself. He opened up the fridge and remembered that Jumba made him a sandwich. 625 knew how to make one. He got some bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes and made himself a sandwich. He cut it in half and ate one half. He was about to eat the other half until 431 entered the room. 625 put the sandwich on the plate,'' You again? Go away, this is my territory''. 431 scowled she went up to 625 and took the sandwich.

She ate it in front if him.

'' So how does it taste?'', 625 asked.

431 mumbled with her mouth full.

'' I'm sorry. I don't speak BLT '', 625 chucked.

431 swallowed the sandwich,'' Oh! Why you little...''

625 opened up a jar of mayonnaise and threw some at 431.

'' You ruined my beautiful fur coat! I just had it clean!'', 431 shouted.

'' After you get it clean I suggest you do something about that face of yours, if you use makeup to try to make yourself look prettier, don't. Your face is as ugly as it comes and makeup will never ever work for you'', 625 said, holding back his laughter.

431 growled,'' I'll take care of you later!''

625 watched as 431 left the kitchen.

He laughed hysterically, then he looked at the jar of mayo beside him,'' Did you see the look on her face! Ha ha... Oh, wait a second, you're a mayonnaise jar. You don't have a face.'' He threw the jar on the floor.

He got up and left the kitchen as he watched 626 training with Jumba,'' Oh! What a showoff ''.

He watched as 626 got praised for destructive behavior. 625 felt a little jealous. He never got anymore respect ever since 431 ruined his life. Then he remembered that 431 was going to get him for insulting her. 625 was really fearful now. He hid in a room until it was dark. 625 was no longer welcome in Jumba's bedroom and he slept on the floor, using newspapers as a blanket to keep himself warm. He was asleep on the cold hard floor in the kitchen which was uncomfortable. 431 was awake and she snuck to the kitchen. She had some glue in her hand and feathers in the other hand.

In the morning 625 was walking to the bathroom to try to get the feathers off of him. He was laughed at by the other experiments.'' Look it's the chicken boy!'', 431 shouted, mockingly. 625 blushed from embarrassment as he cried.'' What a baby'', 431 teased,'' This failed experiment is nothing but a softie!'' 625 walked sadly to the kitchen and made a lot of sandwiches to keep his mind off of his depression. He made a sandwich that had peanut butter, cheese, ketchup, and a steak and ate it slowly and sadly.

End Flashback...

625 heard the door open. '' 625, I caught the experiment!'', Gantu shouted, happily. 431 was in the container,'' Ah the softie lives with this tall guy!'' 625 walked up to Gantu,'' Nice job, G''.

'' What? No insult?'', Gantu said.

625 didn't say anything.

'' Why are you so sad? Why does it look like you are going to cry?''

625 sobbed quietly as tears rolled down his cheek.

'' Tell me what's wrong''.

625 sighed,'' That experiment that you've caught... teased me, embarrassed me, and harassed me in front of all the other experiments in the past''.

'' He didn't even look at me'', 431 said.

'' I saw you in the corner of my eye, besides who could ever forget your ugly face?'', 625 said.

'' Is that why you cry yourself to sleep at night? Because of all the abuse you had in the past?'', Gantu asked.

'' Yes, and also I thought you were asleep''.

'' Well, I hear you cry in the middle of the nocturnal earth cycle''.

431 started to feel guilty,'' 625, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings in the past''.

625 looked at her,'' Really?''

'' Yes, I'm sorry''.

625 smiled. Those were the words he wanted to hear after all those years,'' Gantu, let her go''.

'' I need to teleport her to Hamsterveil'', Gantu said.

'' Experiment 431 is an experiment that pranks people. Hamsterveil wouldn't like that. 431, I think you should work at a joke shop'', 625 suggested.

Gantu opened the container and 431 left the ship.

A few days later...

625 went to a joke shop to see 431. '' Hi 625, what brings you here? Which prank do you want to buy?'', 431 said. 625 smirked and said,'' Got any ants I could prank Gantu with?''

**The End**


End file.
